


A Thousand Divided By Twenty

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, collection of half drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: A slice of life tale of two friends in a thousand words, divided into 20 different scenes, described in only 50 words. The random memories of a boy named Minghao and a girl named Jieqiong, in the typical setting of a high school.





	1. Chipped Paint

Minghao saw Jieqiong sitting on the ground, blankly staring at the wall's chipped paint.

"What are you doing?"

"Being punished." she replied.

"For what?"

"I got snarky with the teacher."

"Oh..." Minghao felt bad for her. "Would you like a cookie?"

She took one from him and munched. "Yes, please."

 


	2. Toast

Jieqiong grabbed Minghao's sleeve. "I forgot my lunch."

"I'm guessing you want me to share with you?"

She nodded with affirmation.

"Well, I got an apple and--"

"Toast."

"What?"

"I require toast. With chocolate spread."

Sighing, Minghao pulled out a toasted bagel and a jar of Nutella.

Jieqiong was pleased.


	3. Scribble Scrabble

Minghao saw Jieqiong with an intense look in her eyes. Her pencil scribbled furiously all over the notebook pages.

"You must be really into this assignment," Minghao said.

"Nah," she shook her head, flipping the book to reveal a crude sketch of their teacher sticking his tongue out. "Just bored."

 


	4. Ignored(?)

Jieqiong was sitting on the grass. Minghao tried grabbing her attention.

"Jieqiong!"

No answer.

"Hey, Jieqiong!"

She continued scrolling through her phone.

Minghao sighed, plopping down next to her. "Jieqiong, why are you ignoring me?"

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a text... from _Jieqiong._

{ What? I'm listening }

 


	5. Cleaning Duties, Pt.1

They were assigned classroom cleaning.

As soon as Jieqiong returned with a broom, a crumpled ball of paper landed at her feet.

"What's this?" she asked sharply, kicking it.

"Me, passing the time." Minghao replied, throwing more at the wall.

This was unlike him. She must've been a bad influence.

 


	6. After School Snack

Minghao sat on a park bench, eating a chocolate glazed doughnut. Jieqiong sat beside him, eyeing the treat without his notice. His teeth suddenly clenched the air as his friend swiped it.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sharing is caring."

"No, that's called _stealing."_

She turned her head. "Not when it's me."

 


	7. Sudden Rain

It was raining. Minghao stood under the overhang in disbelief. Upon Jieqiong's arrival, she held out her umbrella. "Forgot yours?"

He looked at her, smiling. "Ah, thanks!"

Opening it up, he walked off, leaving Jieqiong flustered. "H-Hey, wait a minute, what about me?!"

Truly she had been a bad influence.

 


	8. Soaked

She was soaking wet. The moment she walked in, she could spot Minghao's smirking face as he leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe you!" Jieqiong grabbed her umbrella back. "Now I'm late for--"

She realized something. The hallways were empty. Classes had started. But Minghao waited for her.

"Nevermind..."

 


	9. Which one...?

"Cats or dogs?"

Jieqiong wore an intense look on her face, holding a pencil as she sat at the desk across from Minghao. He looked confused.

"Come on, it's a serious question!"

He shrugged. "Why not both?"

She held up a finger, nodding as she scribbled in her notebook. "True."

 


	10. Cleaning Duties, pt.2

Once again, Minghao and Jieqiong were assigned to cleaning the classroom after school.

Whilst Minghao cleaned the marker board, Jieqiong swept the aisles between the desks. She was appalled when her broom met something sticky. "Ugh, what rude classmate left their lunch on the ground?"

"That was _your_ lunch."

"Oh..."

 


	11. Pudding

Minghao released an exasperated sigh, eyeing Jieqiong sharply as she indulged in a cup of pudding. She turned her head, expression stoic. "What?"

"That was mine." he said, pointing to his name written on the side.

"Then we're even."

"Even?"

"You ate my cookies last week."

Minghao withdrew his complaint.

 


	12. A Dream

Minghao shook Jieqiong awake. "Nnn.... what?"

"I had a dream."

"So?"

"Listen! I was dancing on a tree branch, but then I fell onto a trampoline. It threw me back on the branch, and the sequence repeated."

"Minghao, go to bed."

"Uhh, we're kinda in class."

Jieqiong shot up, focusing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “I had a nightmare that I fell out of a tree, landed on a trampoline, and bounced up to the same branch again. Then the process kept repeating.” “Go back to sleep.”


	13. Street Performers

School had ended for the day. And they had somewhere to be.

Setting up on the street, Jieqiong sat and skillfully played the pipa. Minghao danced gracefully to the music, as if having planned choreography.

Onlookers gathered, awed, and threw money into their bucket.

They bought plenty of snacks afterward.

 


	14. Unread Notifications

Minghao's phone was finally done charging. Unplugging it from the wall, he booted it up, shocked to find 10 missed calls and 4 voice messages. "Who in the world...?"

Opening his notifications anxiously, he then went "oh" and set his phone aside, crawling into bed.

They were just from Jieqiong.

 


	15. Zero

"Minghao, I demand your attention."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, _dearest Queen?"_

Jieqiong proceeds to detail a very complicated math formula, making Minghao's head spin.

"So," she continued. "In the end, something becomes nothing. The answer becomes zero."

"Is this for a math prep or are you being philosophical?"

"Both."

 

 


	16. Consequence

Jieqiong was at Minghao's house, parked in front of the TV with a half gallon of ice-cream on her lap.

"You're going to regret eating all that..." he warned.

"Screw you!"

Half a container later...

"Hnng... I think I'm gonna vomit!!" she whined.

Minghao sighed. "I told you."

"Shut up."

 


	17. Play With Me

"Hey Jieqiong, let's play basketball!"

Minghao tosses the ball to her.

"No." she tossed the ball back.

"Yes." he tossed it back to her.

"Not right now."

"Yes, now."

"No."

"Yes."

"Play with _someone else!"_

"I want to play with _you!"_

This toss back sequence conducted for 17 minutes straight.

 


	18. Sunday Texts

_Sunday afternoon._

Minghao was in the middle of test prep studying until his phone sounded.

[ Jieqiong ]: I'm bored.

[ Minghao ]: Go take a nap.

[ Jieqiong ]: I said I'm BORED!

[ Minghao ]: My advice still stands.

_One hour later..._

[ Jieqiong ]: I took a nap and I'm still bored.

[ Minghao ]: Take a longer nap.

 


	19. When Disappointed...

Jieqiong was bummed out.

The score on her test results were two points lower than she had trained for. Melancholy consumed her.

"You need a hug?" Minghao asked.

She glared. "No."

"Too bad, I'm hugging you anyway." he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go away."

"No."

"Pfft..." she hugged back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “I don’t need a hug.” “Too bad, I’m hugging you anyway.”


	20. Summer Begins

"What do you want to do for summer vacation?" Minghao asked.

Jieqiong shrugged. "Summer activities?"

"Such as?"

"Anything to stay cool."

"Perfect."

Jieqiong released a bloodcurdling scream as she was ambushed by cold water from a hose.

"You die today, Minghao!"

The two laughed as Minghao ran for his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story is completed! Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> If you want a little bonus, I recommend reading "Three By Fifty" written by CelesteFitzgerald, inspired by this work. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three by Fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380258) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald)




End file.
